LOTG:  The Siege Of The Shattering Of Fire And Ice
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: The Pure Ones aren't defeated yet. The Parliament of the Great Tree sends the band to a covert operation that will only lead to war of the Siege and Fire And Ice.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is my version of the sequel. Based on: Book 4: The Siege, Book 5: The Shattering, Book 6: The Burning._**

**_I don't own the movie or the characters._**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The band and Outilissa was summoned to the Parliament by king Boron, queen Barran, and Ezylryb. Soren wondered why were they summoned? As the five owls went inside the Parliament, they're gizzards quivered including Outilissa's gizzard.<p>

"Uhm, why have you summoned us, king Boron?" Soren nervously said

"Soren, you and your band of owls who have saved us from Metalbeak back at St. Aegoulius has a special task." king Boron said

"But first, what should we call your band of brave owls?" queen Barran asked

"Uhm, I don't know your highness." Soren said

"I saw this young'uns actions that night and while they were practicing." Ezylryb said "And I can see that these owls are very brave and talented and best of best owls in their chaws. Yes, they shall be called the Chaw of Chaws. The best of the best" Ezylryb said

"The Chaw of Chaws it is then. As I said earlier that we have a secret task for your band of owls." queen Barran said

"And what is that task, queen Baran?" Soren asked

"We want you to fly back at St. Aegolius and investigate What the Pure Ones planning." king Boron said

"But, would they notice me and Gylfie?" Soren asked king Boron, queen Barran, and Ezylryb

"Don't worry, lad," Ezylryb now spoke "You were owlets back then, but now all of you are grown and matured owls."

"And they won't even notice you cause of your fully fledged facefeathers." queen Barran added

"But remember that this is a covert operation and must remain a secret." Ezylryb said

all five owls nodded "Ezylryb will give you your back story tomorrow." king Borron said

"And I will teach you the language of the Northern kingdoms."

"This would be interesting." Outilissa said

"Oh good Glaux in Glamoura, here she goes again." Twilight muttered

_ Back at that Glaux foresaken place again. _ Soren thought

"Remember to keep this a secret from everyone." queen Barran said

"Yes my, king and queen." the five owls said in unison

The five owls now rested after that meeting at the parliament. The five owls were resting at the dinning hollow, eating before they all sleep for the day. Soren was still sick about going back to that place they called academy. Gylfie knew that Soren was worried when the parliament gave this mission, she walked towards Soren.

"Is there a problem, Soren?" Gylfie asked

"I don't know that Kludd may be alive back at St. Aggie's." Soren paused as he gulped down a roasted vole "Gylfie," Gylfie turned her head towards Soren "I can feel it in my gizzard that Kludd is still alive. But I don't know if he really is back at St. Aggie's."

"Don't worry, Soren, will find him someday." Gylfie looks and smiled

"Well, if he is alive, I will snap him from his confusion." Soren said

"Don't worry ,Soren, we're gonna find him someday." Gylfie looked and smiled at her friend

It was now firstlight. The owls of Ga'Hoole are inside their peaceful hollows sleeping. At a certain hollow, Soren was squirming around at his nest. Soren can only see darkness and nothing more, but later there was a metal mask hovering in mid-air infront of him. A familiar face was was now wearing the mask and talks to Soren.

_"Thought I was dead?" the masked owl said_

_"That can't be!" Soren said_

_"Yes, I am alive and will show this world Tyto purity and supremacy! Together with my lovely mate!" the masked owl said as a beautiful moon face Tyto Alba landed beside him "Oh I almost forgot to say I visited our parents one night." Soren can hear a blood curdling screech from a Tyto Alba_

_"No, no, no, please don't!" Soren shouted and shouted as he was awoken by his friend_

"SOREN! WAKE UP!" Gylfie called out as she use her tiny wings to flap Soren until he wakes up

Soren opened his eyes to see Gylfie infront of him"Soren, calm down! Your just having a daymare." Gylfie said

Soren sighed "What in the name of Glaux just happend, Gylfie?"

"Just like I said: your just having a daymare." Gylfie said

"Thanks for waking me up, Gylfie, you can go back to sleep now." Soren said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Soren said, Gylfie returned to her nest and shut her eyes for some sleep

before Soren can shut his eye, he remembered some parts of his dream "What's happening to me?" Soren asked himself and shut his eyes and back to sleep for their lessons tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Please leave a review_**


	2. Chapter 2

For nights the Chaw of Chaws reads the history, culture, and the owls who lives at the Northern Kingdoms. Ezylryb got two new recruits for the Chaw of Chaws. Their names are Martin the Northern Saw-whet Owl and Ruby Spotted Owl. Both of them are part of the Weather Interpretation Chaw and Colliering Chaw. Night after night, the owls were taught how to speak krakish by Ezylryb. Everybody was mostly bored except for Outilissa. Night's had pass and the mission was on. They flew two nights from the Great Tree and they first stopped at the Forest Kingdom of Tytos where Soren's parents lived.

The Chaw of Chaws lighted down outside and Soren entered his old hollow "Mum, da?" Soren called out and there was no answer inside the hollow "Mum, da? Where are you?" there was still no answer, Soren's gizzard was starting to quiver from shocked as he entered the wrecked hollow "What happened here? Mum, da?" Soren's eyes was now tearing up

Gylfie went inside the messed hollow and looks at her friend "Soren? Are you alright?"

Soren was sobbing "Mum and da are gone, Gylfie. I just want to see them again."

Digger walked inside the hollow and inspected Soren's former home "Judging by the tracks, there was a huge struggle inside and..." Digger paused and he didn't want to say it "Soren, I think we should find another hollow to stay for the night."

Soren didn't answered but stretches his talons at the carving in shape of the Great Tree "You guys go on ahead finding another hollow where we can stay. I need to be alone for a while." everyone can feel the hurt Soren is enduring right now inside his old hollow

The other members of the Chaw of Chaws left Soren and search for another hollow. Time passes and the owls are worried about their leader who was still inside his hollow. Soren was quiet as ever looking at the nest and the carving of the tree until he spots the old book about the _ Battle of the Ice Claws. _ He churred softly as he opened the book read it once more. He can still remember the voice of his father as reads the book. He felt the breeze coming outside his old hollow and closed his eyes to remember every memory of his former home. The sun was already starting to rise from the distance. Soren was already tired that he nestled himself at his old nest that he used to share with Eglantine. The members of the Chaw of Chaws decided that they should sleep too and wait for Soren during tweener. Meanwhile at St. Aegolius, the owl with a metal mask looks down at his army of Tytos with his lovely mate.

The white beautiful Tyto turned at the mask owl "My lord, our army is getting stronger and stronger every night we train them."

the masked owl churred and turned his head towards his mate "True, my dear. And we will vanquish the Guardians with this army."

"I know, my dear." the beautiful white Tyto paused "Do you want to give a speech to your army, dear?"

the metal masked owl nodded and perches at the tip of the highest rock along with his mate "My soldiers, it is time to rise from the ashes and restore our glory as the purest of all owls! We will shed blood for a good cause! Impure owls will be our slaves or they will die! The Guardians will be nothing just a forgotten tail. Death to those who will resist our leadership, death to the Guardians, and death to my brother, Soren!"

"ALL HAIL THE PURE ONES! ALL HAIL THE LORD HIGH TYTO KLUDD! ALL HAIL GENERAL NYRA!" every soldier of the Pure Ones shouted

Nyra smiled at her mate "You really are destined to be my king."

"Our love must be unbreakable, my queen." Kludd said

Nyra and Kludd cuddled each other "I love you, my king, and soon we will have a prince."

"I know my love."

back at the Forest kingdom of Tyto, Soren woke up from a terrible daymare "That can't be! Mum, da, why?" Soren's eyes was now starting to tear from sadness


	3. Chapter 3

Soren lightens down inside the hollow where his friends are waiting. He told them the daymare that he had received while sleeping inside his old hollow. They tried to comfort him. Soren was now thinking of what will happen if the Pure Ones ruled the Owl Kingdoms. He knew that they have to end the tyrants of Barn Owls that thinks that that they are higher than any other owl species. The Chaw of Chaws doesn't have much time left. They need to infiltrate St. Aegis now or never. As the moon rises from the distance the Band flew all the way to St. Aegolius canyons.

The six owls were suddenly intercepted by St. Aegis patrols "Oi, where you lads headin?" the familiar Great Horned Owl asked

"'Cause you fellas are headin' the wrong way. Ain't that right, Jatt?" Jatt nodded

"Right, Jutt. If you owls are looking for trouble then this is right place." Jatt winked at the Chaw of Chaws

Martin's beak was clacking a bit thinking what to say until Outilissa opened her beak "We came from the Northern Kingdoms. As you can see we really want to go to your stronghold and become Pure Ones ourselves."

"_Oh good Glaux in Glaumora, Outilissa, save it for Nyra and Kludd!_" Soren thought as Outilissa kept on talking

"Hm, the queen shall say who will be a Pure One." Jatt nodded at Jutt

"Follow us, lads, we'll guide you to our king and queen. Fly away and you're dead." The six owls nodded

They passed crevice where Soren and Gylfie's first ryb, the one that taught them how to fly died. Memories of their first days in St. Aegis are starting to come back but they know that there isn't time for looking at the past but they need to protect the future.

Now they flew upwards where an owl was perched at his thrown. That owl seemed familiar to Soren but he wouldn't jump into the conclusion just yet.

The owl turned around and looks upon the six owls with his metal mask "Metal Beak!" Soren whispered

Metal Beak glides down to meet his visitor. He grabbed Soren's head with his claws and looks at his face "You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Soren shook his head "No... sir. You see, we came from the Northern Kingdoms. We flew here 'cause we got sick at the politics and practices of the Northern Kingdoms." Soren spits on the floor

Gylfie was watching with her eyes locked onto Soren "_Wow, Soren's good at acting._"

"That's why we wanted to join you. You owls look like you need some extra talons in fending of intruders or turnfeathers." Soren raised his talons showing his battle claws

Kludd nodded "Hm, you're quite interesting. But hireclaws are useful, so of course you can " join us. But what's the payment?"

Soren smirked "None."

Metal Beak widened his eyes in surprise "You six are very interesting. Jatt! Jutt! I need the both of you to give them a nice resting place."

Jatt and Jutt nodded "Yes, sir!"

After they were escorted to their living quarters, the six owls quickly snuggled themselves at the room's nests and close their eyes. They fell asleep early so they can conduct an investigation during daytime. Firslight is near and soon they wake up to conduct a meeting on what they're gonna do.

Gylfie looked at Soren "That was some good acting, Soren."

Soren churred softly "Thanks, Gylf."

Outilissa cleared her throat "Should we get started on the meeting?"

Soren nodded "Oh yeah, sure. We need to gain more of their trust so we can access their libraries, fleck deposits, and to talk to the king. Once we gather all the information we need, we'll meet up at the library at firstblack and that's where we fly. We'll rest at Ambala until firstblack."

"Are you sure about this plan, lad?" Twilight asked

Soren nodded "Of course, Twilight. But we need to move fast. "

"He's right. Glaux knows how long we have." Gylfie said

"When should we start?" Digger asked

Soren was shivering a bit "As soon as possible."

Gylfie looks back at her friend "Is there something wrong?"

Soren nodded "Metal Beak. When he came near me he sounds familiar."

Outilissa placed her wing at Soren's forehead "Must be the heat getting into you."

Soren shook his head "Nevermind that. We need someone on the library and pellatorium. Who shoul-"

Outilissa cuts him off "I'll go to the library!"

Soren rolled his eyes "Alright. Well, since me and Gylfie are familiar at the Pellatorium's layout both of us will go there."

Martin stepped forward "I'll come too."

Ruby looks at Outilissa "I would like to come with Outilissa at the library."

Soren looks at Twilight "What about you, Twilight?

Twilight ruffled his feathers "Maybe you guys need an extra talon. So I'll join the Pellatorium."

Soren nods "Alright, we all know what we must do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


End file.
